Levi Richards (1799-1876)
}} Biography Levi Richards (1799–1876), an older brother of LDS Apostle Willard Richards (1804-1854), Levi and his wife Sarah Griffith married late in life—he was forty-four and she was forty-one. Love of Music Levi showed great interest in things mechanical. He was very musical, playing several instruments, the clarinet being his favorite. He qualified himself for the position of school teacher in the district schools. Conversion to Mormonism About 1835, becoming interested in the Book of Mormon, he went to Ohio to investigate the new faith. Taking up his residence in Kirtland, he was so impressed with Mormonism that he was inclined to give up the practice of medicine for the ministry. However, repeated calls made upon him for his medical services prevented him from following his desire, and he embarked upon the general practice of medicine. His services were in great demand and he rendered to all who called upon him, often declining financial remuneration. Physician to Prophet Much sickness in his family, influenced him to give attention to the use of botanical medicines. Attending school, he qualified himself in the Thomsonian or Botanical system of medical practice. It is said that he became a successful and skillful practitioner of this cult. He was a physician who often tended the Mormon Prophet Joseph Smith (1805-1844). He was highly regarded as a physician. An entry in the journal of the Prophet, under date of April 19, 1843, states: "Levi Richards is one of the best physicians anyone was ever acquainted with." On December 15, 1843, the Prophet journalized as follows: "I was seized with dryness of mouth and throat, sickness of stomach, and vomited freely; my wife waited on me, assisted by my scribe, Dr. Willard Richards, and his brother Levi, who administered to me herbs and mild drinks. Revived by evening. Mission to England When their only child, Levi Willard, was born in 1845 at Nauvoo, the parents naturally felt a special love for him. Therefore, it was a severe test to them when in 1848 President Brigham Young called them both to serve a mission to Great Britain, with the suggestion that they send their only child to Utah. President Young promised them that their child would live if taken to the Salt Lake Valley in their absence, adding that he could not make that promise if they took him with them to England. In a difficult test of their prayers and faith, Levi and Sarah Richards trusted in the Lord and in his prophet and left their three-year-old son Levi W. in the care of his aunt Rhoda Richards Smith. During that time Aunt Rhoda kept their memory alive for the boy by frequently showing him the pictures of his parents, reading their letters to him, and talking to him of them. Levi Willard Richards (1845–1914) was finally reunited with his faithful parents after their five-year mission. He also remained devoted to the Church throughout his life, serving as secretary of the Deseret Sunday School General Board from its organization until his death, and as a temple ordinance worker, ward clerk, president of stake priesthood quorums, and patriarch. References * Joseph Richards 1762 Immigrant Ancestors * Dr. Levi Richards - Wikipedia * Jan 1980 Ensign: They Served - Richards Legacy in the Church * Dr Levi Richards - FindAGrave